


Yandere Blog Stories

by Anonymous



Category: The Witcher (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blackmail, Breeding, F/M, Forced Marriage, Lactation Kink, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Rape, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 14,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stories from my yandere tumblrAll are Reader x YandereAll characters are 18+
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, All/Reader, Asui Tsuyu/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Kurono Hari | Chronostasis/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Monoma Neito/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 490
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Aizawa x F!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: Can I have an aizawa fic? Maybe with his darling being shinsou’s sister?

“Ah… H-Hello? I’m Shinsou [f/n], I’m here on behalf of Shinsou Hitoshi for the, um, Parent Teacher Night?” You called softly as you slid open the door to classroom 1-A, not wanting to startle the pro hero on the other side. Especially since Hitoshi absolutely would not shut up about how Eraserhead was a great teacher… it was kinda cute, seeing your stoic brother gush over his favorite pro.

You looked up from the floor and promptly gave a loud squeak- the man inside was slowly unbuttoning his shirt, why was he taking off his shirt. He stared at you in mixed shock and an unidentifiable emotion, before jumping a little, a light blush spreading across his face.

“I’m sorry.” He coughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I thought I was done for the night; I wasn’t expecting anyone else…You’re his older sister, right? I… hate formal wear, so I was keen to undress and leave…” He muttered the last bit, but you were mostly focused on the patch of muscular, slightly hairy chest you could see. After a moment you forced your attention back to his face.

“Y-yes, Hitoshi’s my little brother. And I, uh, get what you mean about formal wear, I hate it too… but Hitoshi said to dress nicely so.” You laughed a little, and the man grinned. It was a little scary.

“Shinsou is doing well, though we need to schedule a meeting with the principal to finalize some paperwork. He’s still behind some of his classmates, but he’s catching up quickly. Academically, he’s doing very well…” The man kept talking, but you honestly couldn’t concentrate on much besides ‘Oh no, he’s hot.’

“Miss Shinsou, are you okay?”

The sound of his voice snapped you back to attention and you gave another nervous laugh, scrambling for an excuse.

“S-sorry. You’re very different from what I imagined, Eraserhead. Hitoshi talks about you a lot so… n-not that that’s a bad thing!”

“Please, call me Aizawa.”

“O-of course. You. Um. Earlier you said something about paperwork? Is that something I can help with, or is it purely on your end?” You changed the subject inelegantly, but Aizawa said nothing.

You spent the next half hour talking with Aizawa, and you keep getting distracted by his chest, though he never commented on your red face or stuttering. It was decided that you would swing by next Friday to help with the rest of Hitoshi’s paperwork, and then he’d be all set to join the hero course!

The meeting with the principal on Friday was long and boring, and you only ended up having to sign two forms. Aizawa gave a huge yawn as the two of you bid your goodbyes to Principal Nedzu.

“I feel that… ugh, I’m exhausted. Who knew paperwork could be so tiring?” You complain, earning a chuckle from Aizawa before he gently pats you on the shoulder.

“You aren’t done yet- there’s still a few pieces you need to sign in my office.” He says, and you bite back a groan, but follow him to a small room- it was quite nice, with a large bay window, a fancy desk, a few chairs and a plush sofa. Aizawa closes the door behind you, and you settle into one of the chairs in front of the desk, while Aizawa busies himself with an electric kettle behind said desk.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Sure. Thank you!” You smile brightly at him, and he gives a nod. Not long after, he presents you with a steaming cup of tea, placing his own on the desk. It’s delicious, and not too hot, despite the steam. You place your cup down as Aizawa shoves a few papers at you.

“These are just forms for giving the school partial guardianship should something happen to your parents and you, or Hitoshi is in an unsafe environment. This also gives us access to more of his medical records, and the right to send him to the hospital.” Aizawa explained… you signed them quickly, then blink, your head feeling suddenly fuzzy.

“S-sorry, is there anything else? I… had a dizzy spell.” Your voice sounds weak, and Aizawa stands up, moving to crouch in front of you, brow furrowed in concern.

“You look pale. Maybe you should take off your tie, so you can breathe better.” He suggests and you nod, weakly tugging at your tie, limbs feeling unresponsive and slow. Without warning you pitch forward, but he easily catches you.

“Ai-Aizawa… what… what was in that tea? I must be… allergic.” You gasp out, Aizawa leaning you back against the chair… before grabbing your arms and tying them behind your back with your own tie.

“Oh no, you’re not allergic. It’s the mild paralytic I slipped you.” His voice holds none of the gentleness from before, and as he pulls away he runs his hands over your hips, making you twitch. His face has a smug grin on it as he rests his forehead against yours, his eyes dark with some unknowable emotion.

“…What?… Why?” You hiss, and then his hands are resting on your legs, slowly sliding up.

“As soon as you walked into that meeting I wanted to pin you to the wall and fuck you until you screamed my name in that sweet sweet voice of yours. I had no idea my darling angel would come see me herself.” His hands move back down before sliding to the inside of your legs and slipping up your skirt. He paused when he got to the top of your stockings, his eyes widening as he ran fingers over the garter straps… then his grin turned malicious. “…naughty kitten, wearing something like this. Were you hoping something would happen?”

You try to lean away from his touch, but your body won’t respond beyond a few twitches. With a whimper you bite your lip, trying to stop your legs from shaking. Aizawa just laughs, one hand rubbing the smooth skin of your thigh while the other slowly trailed back down your leg before he moves it to rest on your collarbone. He presses a soft kiss to the side of your mouth before kissing a line down to your neck, gently biting at your hammering pulse. You take a deep breath in, ready to scream, but the hand on your collarbone quickly moves to cover your mouth.

“None of that now… you wouldn’t want anyone to hear you, now would you?” He growls, nipping your earlobe… you do, in fact, want someone to hear you, so you take another breath… only to have a piece of fabric stuffed into your mouth and tied around your head. “I didn’t want to gag you, but you’ve left me with no choice, Kitten.”

With that, he yanks your skirt down, or at least tries to, instead ripping it at the seams, revealing your underwear. Aizawa eyes the soft pink and black lace panties before ripping your blouse open, buttons pinging off to show the matching bra. He groans softly.

“Oh kitten, you really are a naughty one… wearing something like this under your clothes… fuck.” He says as he finally stands up. The bulge in his pants is very obvious, and he unbuckles his belt slowly, maintaining eye contact. He isn’t wearing boxers, his dick bouncing free. He strokes it a few times, and it got bigger. Aizawa chuckled as your eyes widened. “I’m a grower, kitten…”

Aizawa yanks you up by your arms before dragging you over to the massive window, shoving you against it. You’re no match for his strength, plus your body is at an odd angle, so all you can do is whimper into the gag as he slides rough fingers into your underwear. His other hand roughly gropes your breast through the thin fabric of your bra, tweaking a nipple. The fingers in your underwear gently begin to rub your clit. You gasp, hips bucking into the touch unconsciously. Behind you, Aizawa roughly bites hickeys into your neck, rutting against your ass.

“Mmm, Kitten, your skin tastes heavenly… and you smell so good.” He growls, moving to nibble at your ear. You can’t respond, but you give a startled gasp as he slips a thick finger inside you. You bra gets pushed up, letting your ample breasts bounce free before he pushes you closer to the window. One finger soon becomes two, pumping in and out of your pussy. It was too much, but Aizawa doesn’t let up, slipping a third finger inside. Your legs were shaking, and you can’t help your body from bearing down on his thick fingers. Just as you were about to climax, he withdrew them, leaving you gasping.

“Oh don’t worry, Kitten, I have something much better for you.” Strong hands grab your thighs and hike you up, spreading them apart. You didn’t need to look to know that the heat pushing at your entrance was his dick. With almost agonizing slowness, Aizawa forces himself into your virgin pussy, accompanied by the burning, stinging sensation of stretching. You were helpless against him, tears dripping down your cheeks. Finally, he was fully seated in you, and with a contented sigh, he began to move.

“Fuck, you feel good! So warm and tight!” Aizawa presses you fully against the glass, fingernails digging into your thighs as he fucks you against the window- you can see students leaving the building, fear of being caught making your heart race. “It’s kind of exciting, isn’t it? Knowing that one of them just needs to turn around and look up- and they’d see you, taking my cock so well, pressed up against the window like a slut, unable to wait…” Aizawa hisses in your ear, his thrusts getting rougher- each thrust was hitting a spot inside you that made you see stars, and your panties rub against your clit.

“If I could I’d fuck you in full view of everyone, just so they knew who you belonged to. I’d especially love to fuck you in front of my coworkers; to show you off… or take you in an empty classroom, your cries of pleasure attracting the students, making them listen to you scream out; “Shouta, please, harder! Don’t stop, Shouta! Faster, I need more, Shouta!” Begging for my seed, demanding I fill you up as you scream out my name… and then I’d get to watch you walk past the crowd on wobbly legs, my cum sliding down your thighs, as everyone stares, knowing I just fucked you into my desk because you couldn’t wait until after school for your slutty hole to be filled.” Aizawa kept whispering, his voice a low rumble and his words filthy. You can’t help the arousal that coils in your gut any more than you can stop your hips from bucking into the next thrust.

He chuckles darkly, and you gasp when his hands leave your thighs, held up only by his body weight pressing you against the glass, his dick pressing even deeper.

“Scream for me, Kitten.” And then his fingers are fumbling at the back of your head, and the gag was gone, just as he thrust in particularly hard and deep.

“Ah!” You gasp from the mix of pain and pleasure when the head of his cock hits your cervix. “God!!”

“What’s that, Kitten?” Aizawa’s tone is low and rumbling, and you unconsciously clench around him. “You think some god is doing this? This is all me, Kitten. Say my name…Shouta.”

“Mmm…” You swallow your pride at another painfully deep thrust, letting his name fall from your lips in a whimper. “Shou…ta… ah!!”

“Good girl.” He growls, picking up his pace, hands gripping your thighs again. You rest your forehead against the glass, cheeks burning in shame as your body tries to meet his thrusts.

“So good… so tight! Come on now, Kitten. Scream for me. Tell me how much you love being stuffed with my cock.” Aizawa snarls in your ear, yanking your hair back harshly. “Say it or I’ll come inside, fill you up with my seed.”

“I-I love it! I l-love be-being stuffed with your c-cock!” You stutter out, hot tears rolling down your cheeks. One of his hands began to play with your clit, forcing you towards an unwanted orgasm.

“So close, Kitten… but you didn’t give my name.” He pants, his thrusts becoming painfully hard. You can’t help it, giving a gasp as your body tightens around him in orgasm when a thrust hits your sweet spot. Behind you, he gives a groan, something hot pulsing out of his dick and filling you up before splattering onto the carpet below you.

Finally he pulls out, letting you drop to the floor as he steps away. Shaking, you glare back at him, which he returns with a smirk. Before you can say anything though, the gag is tied back around your mouth. Aizawa drags you by your arms back to one of the chairs, leaving a damp trail behind. With quick movements, you’re tied up, spread eagled on the chair… and he was inserting a rather large dildo inside you that started vibrating intensely with the click of a button.

“I have to run some papers to Nedzu. Try not to miss me too much, Kitten.” Aizawa moves behind you, reappearing dressed in his hero suit and smelling strongly of coffee. He holds up the papers you had signed with an evil smirk. “I want to make sure he’s aware of our marriage… and that you’re moving in with me. And, let’s not forget your name change, access to your medical records…” Sure enough, the top paper was a marriage license… that you had signed. Still smirking, he leaves, the lock clicking almost ominously. You squirm uncomfortably, but that only moved the dildo deeper inside, making you arch into it.

It didn’t take long before you’re thrusting weakly forward, your body trying to get it deeper, unsatisfied. The vibrations suddenly kick up a notch, the soft rabbit ears stimulating your clit… with a muted cry you come, softly sobbing. Again and again you’re brought to climax, until finally you pass out.

When you awake, you’ll find yourself in Aizawa’s apartment, tied to his bed as he fucked you. He’d threaten you with blackmail if you told- not that anyone would believe you over him… after all, you belong to HIM. And he’d do anything to prove it.


	2. Aizawa x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa x Gender Neutral Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Possessive Aizawa for prompt 16. “I’ve always been there for you even when you didn’t realize it.”? Maybe more stalkery.

Are you scared of me, Kitten? When I let you see me today you paled and hurried away. You seemed relieved when you thought you had lost me in the crowd. Silly Kitten, as if that would throw me off. I wish we had more time together- I can hardly stand not knowing where you are, if you’re safe, if somebody else is talking to you, is _touching_ you.

Like that coworker of yours. He was always touching you without my permission. I wonder if he’s woken up yet? Even if he has, he’ll never bother you again. I made sure of that.

Did you know it was me, Kitten? Is that why you’ve stopped hanging out with others? To protect them? That’s very sweet of you, Kitten. As if that would stop me. You still talk to them on your phone, they still care about you. They still try to take you away from me.

They tell you to go to the police, that you should move away. Again, Kitten, that wouldn’t stop me. What would you even tell the police? That you _think_ a man in black is stalking you? You have no proof.

Aww, you’re calling one of your friends. How cute. I can hear from here how frightened you sound… and how annoyed they are. How rude of them. Don’t worry, Kitten. Once you’re mine I’ll never dismiss your fears. Even if nine times out of ten it’s nothing, the tenth time could be what takes you away from me, or hurts you. How stupid will they feel when you disappear? Part of me wants to take you right now. Just to rub it in their face how they weren’t there for you. I’ve always been there for you, even when you didn’t realize it. I’m there for you now.

If you weren’t so scared of me, Kitten, I’d tell you that. Maybe I’ll leave a note in your apartment. You really should have better security, Kitten. It’s laughably easy to break into your home. You don’t lock your windows- even on the fifth floor, anyone with a levitation quirk or half decent climbing skills could get in. You also don’t lock your balcony door, which is even easier to get to. You’re so unobservant, too. I’ve been taking clothes from your apartment for weeks- I want you to be comfortable.

It won’t be much longer now, Kitten. Just a few more days, and you’ll be mine. Everything is almost ready. I can hardly wait to bring you home, to see you spread across **my** bed, covered in **my** marks, crying out **my** name. You’re **mine** , Kitten. And I’m never letting go.


	3. Breeding and Lactation Kink HCs: Hawks, Chronostasis, Present Mic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Yandere chronostasis,present mic,hawks hc with a foreign s/o? Breedig and lactation kink?

I,,, have no idea how Chronostasis acts. So uh. Yeah. Sorry if he’s massively ooc. He’s the one who blindfolded Aizawa, right? His hair looks like squid tentacles?

  
  


Chronostasis ⌛️

  * If you speak any other language than Japanese, he won’t be able to understand you, but he’ll do his best to teach you Japanese
  * It’s easy to take you, especially with his quirk. Can’t scream for help if you’re moving at a snail’s pace
  * He has a duty to continue his bloodline, and you’re a major part of that
  * And, he has to admit he likes the way you struggle weakly against his quirk, whimpering as he fills you up
  * Expect him to keep track of your periods so he knows EXACTLY when you’re most likely to get pregnant- he doesn’t have the time to fuck you every day
  * He thinks you look gorgeous all round with his kids, and he loves the way your breasts look as well
  * While he won’t drink it, he’s fascinated by the breast pump, and often pumps your milk for you



Present Mic 🎤

  * Hey, you’re in luck! Mic probably can speak whatever language you do, so communication is a non issue… though that doesn’t mean he’ll listen to you when you beg him to let you go
  * Mic will heroically “rescue” you from whatever situation you’re in
  * Even if you’re in Japan with a tour group, perfectly safe and happy
  * You’ll be whisked away to his penthouse, where you’ll get to live a life of luxury! …And captivity
  * Mic definitely wants kids with you, but he’s more of a “let’s fuck, and maybe kids will happen” type
  * He’s a high energy person, and that definitely transfers over to lovemaking- expect sex at least twice a day
  * He’ll be super cuddly when you finally get pregnant, constantly fondling you and cooing over you
  * Honestly you’re going to have to partially feed the baby formula- Mic drinks more of your milk than the kid does



Hawks 🦅

  * Unless you speak English or Japanese, Hawks won’t be able to understand you. But he’s more than happy to learn!
  * The hero commission will let Hawks do pretty much whatever he wants, so he’ll just straight up kidnap you
  * Locking you in his apartment is the extent of your captivity, but there’s no way you’ll be able to escape from him
  * Hawks is young and horny, so expect lots of sex
  * He’ll pin you down whenever the mood strikes him, no matter what you’re doing
  * He didn’t plan on kids, he just likes the dirty talk
  * But the idea grows on him the bigger you get, and he’s thinking he might just keep you that way




	4. Darling with a Fire Quirk HCs: Deku, Bakugo, Tsuyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: May I request headcanons for Midorya and Bakugou along with Tsuyu with a s/o whose hair lights on fire when shes upset or embarrassed like say they do something to make her blush and boom fire hair. She also somehow manages to light fire around her feet. Thank you for listening and I love your blog

Oooo, Tsuyu as a Yandere! Also what a neat idea for a quirk/quirk side effect, I like it! Thank YOU for the compliments! And I’m not sure how yandere I made these;;

  
  


Midoriya Izuku🐇

  * Izuku loves your quirk- it’s a little scary sometimes, but fascinating!
  * He loves to embarrass you just a little and see the tips of your hair catch
  * You’re always so warm, expect a lot of cuddles!
  * If you can manage to stop setting the ground on fire, it’d be a great quirk for rescue work!
  * If you can control it as well, that’d be amazing- flaming kicks anyone?
  * Of course, he wants you safe at home, but he’s thinking about the kids you two would have
  * He’ll make sure that the house is fireproof and he’ll stock up on burn cream for himself



  
  


Bakugou Katsuki💥

  * Bakugou respects your quirk, because it’s so similar to his
  * You’re fireproof like him, so he doesn’t have to worry about controlling his quirk around you
  * Sometimes you get embarrassed and detonate any sweat he has, but it kinda tickles
  * It’s a little annoying that you set everything on fire, but he can deal
  * You both tend to lose control of your quirk when you get emotional, so he feels like he can relate to you on that level



  
  


Tsuyu Asui🐸

  * Tsuyu is a bit intimidated by your quirk, but fire and frogs don’t mix well. She still loves you so much though.
  * She’ll try her best not to embarrass you, but with her blunt personality, that’s kinda hard
  * She does think it’s cute how your hair catches on fire; even if you try to hide your feelings you can’t
  * But take comfort in the fact that she’ll never try to embarrass you on purpose



  
  



	5. SFW Yandere Aizawa x F!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Hello may I request a senario with yandere Aizawa with fem s/o who had amnesia caused by maybe an injury or extreme trauma? Aizawa and reader were best friends before he entered UA and when he meets them again after a few years, they don't remember him at all. Thank you and I like your writings 😍

Unf. Yes that sounds delicious. And thank you!

———————  
Shouta stared in disbelief at you as you stood uncomfortably in front of him. He hadn’t been sure it was you until he’d gotten closer- even then, it wasn’t until he called your name that you had even looked at him. You’d stopped, but then said you didn’t want to talk to strange men. Even after he told you his name… nothing. It hurt. More than he thought it should.

“Ah… I’m sorry. I, um. Don’t know you.” You smiled politely, but that didn’t detract from the lack of recognition in your eyes.

“We… we were best friends in middle school.” He managed to keep his voice even and calm, when all he really felt like was screaming and shaking you until you remembered. You had been the number one reason he’d gotten into UA, helping him study and constantly encouraging him, regardless of what your peers said.

Oddly enough, your eyes lit up when he mentioned middle school. With hesitant movements, you brushed your bangs off your forehead. Shouta winced mentally at the nasty looking scar there.

“My first year of high school I got hit in the head with a piece of debris during a villain attack. I… don’t remember any of middle school.” Your tone is apologetic, soothing some of the hurt he felt. But the idea that you, you, who was sweet, innocent, and kind, had been in a villain attack and injured… it didn’t sit right with him. Who was taking care of you? Why weren’t you being protected? He wanted to find them, yell at them, to fight them as he demanded answers. Instead he forces a small smile.

“That’s a shame. I’m glad you’re mostly okay… Maybe sometime we should meet up to talk about middle school.” He offers, pulling out his phone. You give him one of the sunshine smiles he missed so much, taking out your own cell phone as well.

“That sounds wonderful! I’d love that.” You smile, and it doesn’t take long for the two of you to exchange numbers. You leave with a smile on your face and a bounce in your step… Shouta follows you home. He can’t help but worry over you. What if something happens on your way back? The world was full of villains and criminals, and you were so naive and pure. He couldn’t let any of them lay a finger on you, not when he’d finally found you again.

He’s appalled when he follows you to a rundown apartment building in an okay neighborhood, but it’s not a place worthy of you. You should be living like a queen in a luxury apartment, not… this. Even he, with his modest income, can afford a two bedroom apartment in a safe part of town.

An idea occurs to him. It wiggles in the back of his mind, and he tries to ignore it but it’s too tempting. What if you moved in with him? Then he could keep you safe and you’d actually have a nice place to live. Of course you’d want that. He watches you from afar before heading back home. He has some arrangements to make…


	6. Monoma x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Do you have any HC for what type of yandere Monoma would be? Specifically for someone in 1a?

Monoma. Oh boy. He’d definitely be an obsessive yandere, no matter who his love interest is. But here we go, a few mild HC’s for Monoma! Since all characters are 18+, this would be in third year or later

Monoma Neito📄

  * Everyone is surprised when he excludes you from his class A taunting and instead praises you
  * Saying things like: “They’re almost better than class B!”
  * That’s high praise coming from him
  * He’s a scary Yandere- always popping out of bushes and appearing around you with his signature maniacal grin
  * He doesn’t bother to hide what he’s doing, why would anyone believe you?
  * Monoma wants to know EVERYTHING about you. He’ll break into your house to read your diary, hack into your accounts to read your emails
  * He won’t acknowledge that he’s scaring you, even though he knows
  * He’ll even leave you gifts on your desk- at home. Or in your bathroom. Someplace private.




	7. Alpha!Bakugou x Omega!Reader HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Wow I’m actually kind of nervous lol , this is my first time requesting like, ever, but can I have yandere!alpha! Bakubro x omega! Darling? Doesn’t have to be nsfw, but it’s fine if it is. Whatever’s doable, Drabble or head canons. Thanks so much in advance! Your writing is amazing 💜💜

Ugh I wanted to write you a drabble, but it just wasn’t happening ;-;

Also thank you for saying that, it means a lot to me! >\\\<

  
  


Alpha Bakugou Katsuki 💥

  * Katsuki first noticed you at the entrance exams- how could he not? It wasn’t every day he saw such a cute Omega
  * He was mixed though- Omegas shouldn’t really be heroes, he thought. They should be protected by their Alphas and stay at home
  * You quickly changed his mind when he saw your powerful quirk take out robots in the exam
  * You ended up in class 1-A with him, and he couldn’t help but watch you closely
  * Again and again you showed that you were no weak Omega, meant to be protected
  * You were one of the few students he considered an equal, and the only one who’s approval he craved
  * He kept his crush to himself though, only chasing away rival Alphas but never approaching you
  * After you graduated he lost touch with you
  * A few years after becoming pros he runs into you again- you’re so happy to see him!
  * You start working together, and at first everything is great
  * Until you get badly injured in a villain attack
  * Katsuki is furious- how dare they hurt his mate!
  * You’re not happy- you’re not his mate! You’re a strong, independent Omega who don’t need no Alpha
  * That’s the wrong thing to say
  * As soon as you recover, Bakugou kidnaps you
  * You had one chance to be strong and you blew it
  * He already was preparing a place for you in his home, what’s a few chains and padlocks? And of course a quirk suppression cuff
  * You try to fight him, but he’s so much stronger than you without your quirk
  * Every night after getting back he cuddles you close, hoping you get used to him
  * It’s not until you’re deep in heat that you finally give in, begging for his touch
  * He’s more than happy to assist you, and at the end of the night when you beg for his mating mark he’s more than happy to give it to you…
  * You belong to him now




	8. Present Mic x Ditzy!Reader HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: I cant find your rules but ill ask if not dont worry and delete: yandere! Present mic falling for a ditzy girl ( since i saw hc’s are opened)

Hey no worries- up until a few mornings ago there WERE no rules. Everything was pure anarchy. Also I’m so pumped to write for my main man Mic!

  
  


Present Mic 🎤

  * You’re a new intern at his radio station and he thinks you’re adorable
  * You always get his coffee order wrong, but the way you pout and frown at yourself is just too cute for him to stay mad!
  * It does make him worry though… if you’re getting something as simple as a one cream one sugar coffee order wrong… are you really able to look after yourself?
  * He’s always a little concerned when he hears how you were late to work because you took the wrong train or forgot your keys
  * What if you forget to lock your door one night and somebody comes in?
  * Or somebody tricks you into an alleyway?
  * He can’t even be there to walk you home most days!
  * It’s easy enough to get you assigned to work the same shift as his radio show, so at least you can watch over you then
  * As time goes on he gets more and more distressed- especially because you just laugh your faults off
  * You’re far too kind, naive and absentminded for this dangerous world, he thinks
  * It’s not hard to take you- you trust him so much, you willingly follow him home for a friendly lunch
  * A simple sedative in your food, and you’re his
  * No doubt you’ll be distressed at first, but keeping you in his penthouse apartment is so much safer, and you’ll come to see that
  * He just wants to protect you… because he loves you, or so he says
  * Mic’ll ply you with gorgeous dresses and expensive jewelry, anything you mentioned at some point wanting or liking, it’s yours
  * He’ll cook you fancy three-course meals feed you by hand, cooing at you
  * If you continue to resist him, he’s not above forcing himself on you, thinking you’ll see the “proof” of his love that way




	9. Breeding Kink HCs: Bakugo, Dabi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Headcannons for Bakugo, Dabi, and Tomura when they start to get a breeding kink with their s/o?

>\\\< Damn y’all just love finding my weaknesses, don’t you ❤️

  
  


Bakugou Katsuki💥

  * He’s always wanted to be a father, but never seriously considered it until he met you
  * But he knows being a parent is a big step, so he doesn’t bring it up to begin with, just enjoying his time with you
  * He won’t bring it up the first few times you two have sex, either, waiting for the right moment
  * Bakugou isn’t a subtle guy though, and he isn’t particularly patient
  * One time after he’s done basking in the afterglow, he’ll turn to you and say “Hey. We should have kids.”
  * Of course, now that he’s decided that, that’s what’s going to happen.
  * He’ll start planning for a baby immediately, with or without your help
  * Bakugou will stop wearing a condom, and any type of birth control you were on is gonna get taken away
  * You thought he was horny before? You haven’t seen anything
  * Expect to have sex at least twice a day now… more so when he realizes just how much he loves filling you up and seeing his cum drip out of you
  * He’ll try to be romantic, but it comes down to him pinning you to the bed, whispering “Let me put a baby in you…”, “I’m gonna fill you up with my cum until it’s leaking out.” “Our kids are gonna be the best fuckin’ things on this planet!”
  * He’ll suddenly do everything for you- cooking, cleaning, bathing…
  * Or if you can’t give birth physically, but damn if Bakugou isn’t going to act like you can
  * Lots of sex and as little stress as possible
  * “I’m gonna fill you up with so much fucking cum you’re gonna look pregnant!”
  * You will adopt a baby- well, he will. You’re just gonna be there for the ride… whether you want to or not



  
  
  


Dabi🔥

  * Finding out he has a breeding kink was a new one for him
  * You mention something about kids and it suddenly clicks
  * “I want to see them all round like that.” He thinks
  * He’s not going to ask your opinion on it, making plans on his own
  * Yes it’s what his father did but Dabi thinks that he’s such a better person
  * He’s never hit you, and your children will be free to live life how they want
  * The sudden diet change and extra protectiveness might come as a bit of surprise, because they’re out of nowhere to you
  * He’s never been particularly careful, already not using a condom, but he’ll keep himself in you longer
  * “Baby you’ll look so good all round with my kids”
  * Or… He’ll start feeding you a lot more after fucking you
  * Giving your gut loving touches and kisses
  * He doesn’t mind kidnapping a few unwanted children for the family he wants



Shigaraki Tomura🖐🏻

  * Sorry fam I spent literal days thinking about this and I got nothing. Even soft Yandere Shiggy doesn’t want kids




	10. Yandere Aizawa x Present Mic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Something a bit dark: after high school shouta and Hizashi move in together, but shouta keeps sabotaging his attempts to get hired to an agency so he becomes dependent on shouta

Aizawa Shouta🐈

  * Messes up his resume so it says weird/inappropriate things
  * Buys three phones so he can pretend to be Hizashi’s references and say bad things about him
  * Gets the mail first and tears up any job offers Hizashi does get
  * Pretends to be sympathetic to Hizashi’s plight, keeps lending him money
  * Hizashi finally gets a shitty job as a part time cashier at their local corner store, it just about pays his half of the rent
  * Shouta buys food for them, and Hizashi cooks it and cleans, other household chores
  * Hizashi is like 1k in debt to Shouta after a year when Shouta suggests they get married for tax purposes… Hizashi really can’t say no
  * Shouta gets Hizashi drunk after their “wedding” (which was just them going to town hall and getting it officiated there)
  * Fucks Hizashi into the mattress, Shouta calls him his “cute little wife”
  * Does it again after he gets home from patrol, but Hizashi’s sober now
  * “We’re married, isn’t this what married couples do?”
  * Ignores Hizashi crying, instead just falls asleep pinning him to the mattress
  * Hizashi can hardly work he’s in so much pain the next day
  * Shouta picks him up from work, walks him home
  * “Maybe you should quit, you don’t really need a job after all, I’ll buy you whatever you want”
  * Doesn’t actually give Hizashi the option, quits his job for him
  * Chains Hizashi to the bed “You’re so much safer here”
  * Chain reaches the bathroom and the kitchen
  * Shouta throws away all of Hizashi’s old clothes, replaces them with skirts and dresses
  * After all, Hizashi is his wife and has to look the part
  * Regularly fucks him over any and all surfaces, cooing about how pretty his “darling little wife” looks with his ass in the air
  * Nemuri starts coming to visit, coos over how cute Hizashi looks bent over the sofa, skirt up around his hips and heels scrambling for purchase on the floor
  * Shouta and Nemuri start videotaping when Shouta fucks Hizashi… if Hizashi doesn’t want the world to see him being a little slut, he better behave
  * Shouta takes Hizashi to a “doctor” whose quirk allows Hizashi to have children and produce milk
  * Shouta loves his wife so much, fucks him at least three times a day “I can’t wait to see you round and full with my children, Hizashi. You’ll look so good, my cute little wife!!”




	11. Touch starved darling HCs: Big Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Hello can I get some hc ( separate ) with the big three and a s/o who is super touch starved and when they get more possessive their just like okay with it, even when demand to put a tracker in their s/o phone they just kinda brush it off like its normal. ~🥀

Oh man that’s a huge weakness of mine- darlings who are okay with their Yandere’s being possessive

  
  


Mirio 👨 

  * You won’t be touch starved for long, Mirio loves to cuddle and hug you, even more so when he realizes how much you lean into his hugs and touches
  * Expect him to wake you up every morning with a kiss- even if you live in the dorms
  * Hell, you might not even get to sleep alone, Mirio cuddling up with you each night
  * He loves seeing you in his clothes- wearing his shirts to bed, walking around on your days off with his jackets and hoodies
  * He likes to leave marks on you- hickies mostly, but the occasional bruise or bite mark is good too
  * Even if you ask him to, he’d never purposefully hurt you… but he is really strong, and forgets his own strength sometimes
  * He’s very possessive of you, and likes having you always on his arm
  * God forbid that anyone tries to make a move on you- depending on what they did or said, they’ll have to see Recovery Girl at least once
  * He goes everywhere with you, so there’s no need to have a tracking app on your phone
  * If you had plans for after high school, forget them, unless they involved marrying Mirio and becoming his baby mama
  * It’s too dangerous for you to leave the house, so he’ll do the grocery shopping and everything- you just stay home and take care of yourself and the kids!



  
  


Tamaki🐙

  * Tamaki is just as touch starved as you, but it takes a while for him to get used to touching you- you’re really too good for him, he thinks
  * Not that anyone is good enough for you. He’s surprisingly vicious to those who try to take you away from him
  * He’s been known to break a few bones in your defense, but he’d never kill anyone… unless you asked
  * He’d do anything you asked, he loves you so much
  * Definitely installs a tracking app on your phone- just for his peace of mind! He’ll rarely check it, maybe only during patrol when he’s missing you
  * Expect him to call you at random points in the day- he just wants to know what you’re doing, that’s all
  * If you’re in the hero course, suddenly you may find yourself with a debilitating injury… yes he feels bad, but it’s better than seeing you in danger. It was just an accident though, he swears
  * After you graduate things get a little dicey. If you don’t agree to live with him, he’ll downright kidnap you
  * He works harder if he knows you’re at home rooting for him and waiting for him
  * Make sure you tell him when you leave the house, he just wants to be sure you’re safe
  * He’s never really planned for much beyond that



  
  


Nejire🌪

  * Nejire is even more cuddly than Mirio, and she will just pick you up and carry you around
  * If you two are in the same room, she will stick to your side like glue
  * She doesn’t like to leave you when it’s time to separate. It’s almost sweet
  * Forget hanging out with your friends ever again- your free time belongs to her now
  * She will kill for you… after all, who’d ever suspect her?
  * If anyone- teacher, student, villain, hero, civilian, whoever makes you unhappy, they will be torn apart by her. Literally
  * Expect daily gifts… most of them aren’t the bodies of you enemies
  * You don’t just have a tracker app on your phone… you have a chip embedded in your skin. And several apps on your phone. She must know EVERYTHING about you
  * Can and will break your legs to keep you at home
  * But hey, at least she’ll get you the best healthcare
  * You deserve nothing but the best




	12. Dom Todoroki HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Hi may pls ask for headcanons of a dom yandere Todoroki x fem reader

Which one??

Lol I’m kidding, I’m guessing you mean Shoto

  
  


Shoto Todoroki🔥❄️

  * He’s more passive aggressive than bossy
  * He may be a dom and a yandere, but he’ll never hit you- unless, of course, you’re into that. He’ll never demean you either, see above
  * He doesn’t want to force himself on you, but he has no issues about having sex with you while you’re drunk or drugged
  * Is a soft dom
  * He’ll treat you more like a beloved but misbehaving pet than a person
  * Is hard to insult, it kinda just goes right over his head
  * Prefers to get you to obey him through praise rather than punishment
  * Loves to dress you up in traditional clothes
  * If you want something, he’ll get it for you, though he might ask for some form of ‘payment’
  * Not easy to trick
  * Hates keeping you locked up, would rather be able to show you off
  * Will talk back to you if you give him sass
  * Will only really hurt you if you escape
  * When it comes to sex, he has a temperature kink and loves to tie you up
  * Pet play also is a big one
  * Anything where you’re dependent on him




	13. Foreign Fem!Reader HCs: Dabi, Hawks, Giran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Yandere giran, dabi, or Hawks dirty hc sexy time with foreign female reader?

Ugh, sorry this took so long, I’ve had the worst case of writer’s block and couldn’t really write a n y t h i n g. I hope this is good =w=

I’d never even thought about writing for Giran, so this was interesting. I’m gonna try to make this as international as possible. So reader could be from anywhere!

  
  


Giran🚬

  * If all you speak is any language other than Japanese, English, or Mandarin, he can’t talk to you… Which is just fine with him, he can tell himself that you’re begging him for more as he thrusts into you
  * He’s under no illusions that what he’s doing is good or right, but he really doesn’t care, he loves you so much and that’s all that really matters to him
  * If you do speak the same language, expect yourself to be gagged as he fucks you. Pleas for him to stop aren’t things he wants to hear from your lips
  * He’ll tie you up and fuck you slowly but definitely not gently- expect to come away with sore muscles and finger-shaped bruises
  * And minor burns, too. Giran loves to mark you up by flicking the ashes from his cigarette onto you. He’ll lovingly cover you with hickies and bruises, because he like seeing marks of ownership all over you
  * Giran really enjoys seeing you dress up in like a police officer uniform- or in a business style. Pretending you’re his secretary is a favorite game of his
  * His favorite position is missionary; he loves looking at your face as you come
  * Don’t even think about trying to escape- Giran has contacts in all walks of life, and they WILL find you
  * If you do get away, nobody will expect you to be alive, so good luck getting your old life back- it’s surprisingly easy to fake someone’s death



  
  


Dabi🔥

  * If you don’t speak Japanese, forget communicating verbally with him- he has no interest in learning another language, and he’s not going to teach you more than a few phrases in Japanese
  * He likes listening to you yammer on in your language, likes assigning meanings to the sounds you make
  * Yeah it’s a little annoying, especially when he wants something from you, but it also makes him feel powerful- you’re bound by his whims
  * When it comes to sex, he’s surprisingly considerate- your pleasure comes first and foremost… kinda
  * He’ll spend as long as you can stand edging you with his fingers and tongue
  * Once you start crying he’ll fuck you nice and slow, whispering words in your ear
  * Has a breeding kink
  * He’ll never hurt you during sex, and, ideally, doesn’t want to force himself onto you. Saying “no” is a good way to make him change what he’s doing, but he has limited patience
  * He’s probably the hardest to escape from- he’ll keep you under lock and key constantly, and anything the requires you to not be locked up will be carefully supervised



  
  


Hawks🦅

  * Whatever language you speak, Hawks will learn it and try to teach you Japanese if you don’t know it- just another thing you can bond over!
  * He loves hearing you read aloud or sing- anything to hear your voice
  * He’s swift to discipline you if you ever “misbehave,” like insult him or imply that he’s doing something wrong by keeping you
  * He’ll never force himself on you- he’s a hero! But if you HAPPEN to get drunk and HAPPEN to just quietly accept his touches because you’re too sloshed to refuse, well… you didn’t say no
  * He’s obsessed with making you beg, but at least he can understand you, unlike Dabi
  * Then expect a fast and hard ride, followed by lots of cuddling later
  * You’ll have mostly free range of his apartment, so he shouldn’t be too hard to escape from…
  * Except then he’ll have all of Japan looking for you




	14. Fatgum x Reader HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Hello! So, I just found you blog (it's amazing btw) and as I was scrolling through all your posts I noticed you said you wanna write for FatGum. That man is my favorite and since requests are open I'm here to request him. (of course, only if you want to) I'm not creative, so maybe just headcannons or a scenario you really wanna write? Sorry I'm not much help. Anywho~ have a great day!!

ASDFGHJKL THANK YOU?! I’m glad you enjoy my blog, I’m panicking half the time and being like “YES THAT SOUNDS LIKE IT MAKES SENSE”

Unf. Yes. Fatgum is amazing and I love him so much. I can’t wait for season 4 so I can see my husband on screen.

I think I’ll do headcanons, though I do have a scenario in mind for later.

  
  


Fatgum🍢

  * It takes him no time at all to fall in love with you- you work at his favorite takoyaki place and are super sweet, what’s not to love?
  * He gages your interest by casually flirting with you, calling you “sweetheart” and “darlin’” before finally asking you out
  * If you respond positively, that’s great! Congrats on getting yourself a very loyal boyfriend who is absolutely Completely Normal and doesn’t know the addresses of all your friends
  * Negatively? Well that’s okay, you can work on it together! It doesn’t matter why you rejected him. Already have a partner? That’s sweet of you for not wanting to break their heart. Not looking for a relationship? You just haven’t found the right partner. Not interested in him? It’s so sweet that you’re shy.
  * He’ll try to woo you as normally as possible. Expect lots of food gifts and flowers. If your shift gets done late enough, either he or Suneater will walk you home. He just wants you to be safe
  * The more you resist, the less he’ll push you- he doesn’t want to make his little darlin’ uncomfortable… at least, that’s what it looks like.
  * In reality, he’s making plans. If you won’t cooperate with him, he’ll have to remove some variables.
  * If you have a partner or roommate, they’ll disappear. He has lots of connections in the police department, and has no problem making anyone in his way vanish into the complicated legal system.
  * He’ll definitely make himself appear as friendly as possible- you can rely on him for anything. A N Y T H I N G
  * So it’ll seem natural to go to him when you start feeling like you’re being watched- he’s a pro hero after all, and he’s always backed off and apologized when he did or said something that made you uncomfortable
  * Eventually he’ll say that it isn’t safe for you in your home, stay with him- just for a few days!
  * Those few days turn into a few weeks, where, very carefully, he’ll condition you to not go outside, except for work. It’s dangerous out there, and people want to hurt you- those losers who were watching you are still out there… never mind that he intentionally made you a target by being so close to you
  * It only takes a few more months for you to become afraid of leaving his apartment except for work and with Fatgum… nothing bad ever happens when he’s with you, and he’s always so nice to you.
  * If you haven’t fallen in love with him yet, expect him to turn the charm up to 11. Fancy gifts, romantic dates, sweet words, the whole nine yards.
  * He’s very good at hiding his more obsessive traits, so by the time you realize that yes, he’s intentionally isolating you, it’s too late. He’s got you and everyone you still know wrapped around his finger
  * And if you try to run away? He’s not above making you “quit” your job to be his stay at home chef forever…




	15. Loyal Darling HCs: Deku, Aizawa, Todoroki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Oh here is one. How would deku, todoroki and aizawa feel if they had kidnapped their s/o and s/o didnt try anything. That is until a villian attacks the home. Only for them to relise that s/o could have easily escaped and get away/kill their kidnapper but never did becuse they knew that they only did what they did out of care

Yesssssssss thank you for this prompt!

  
  
  


Deku

  * When Deku wakes up in the hospital with you sleeping at his side, it takes him a few moments to realize anything is wrong- you normally slept in the same bed as him, so why did he feel so off? It isn’t until the beeping of the machines register that he remembers the villain attack.
  * First, he’s so relieved to see you’re unharmed! Who knows what the villain could have done to you, but you look fine. Second, why were you outside? You should be safe, at home, where you couldn’t leave him! But… you were clinging so tightly to his hand.
  * When you wake up, he’s a bit startled over the tears you shed over him, but it’s only appropriate- you love him after all, and that’s only made more clear when you admit that you couldn’t bear to leave someone who cared about you so much.
  * While he’s in the hospital recovering he looks forward to you visiting, and once he’s home expect to find yourself in an almost normal looking relationship. He’d never lock you up again, though expect him to accompany you almost everywhere.



  
  
  


Todoroki

  * His first thought when he wakes up is you, and the tears that poured down your cheeks when he collapsed after defeating the villain who broke into his home. Shōto is so angry at himself- he promised himself he’d try to stop all your tears. Who knows where you were now?
  * But then you’re there, smiling at him in relief when you realize he’s awake. He can only watch in stunned silence as you gently take his hand, thumb softly caressing the back of his hand with your thumb as you sit in silence. Finally you mention that it’s been a month since the attack.
  * You go on to say that you were worried he wouldn’t wake up… and how hard things are without him. When you say you missed him, Shōto struggles to sit up, drawing you into an embrace. His grip tightens when you mention you’ve moved, only to loosen when you say you’re waiting for him to get better so he can come home. You don’t want to be without him and his protection- the world is scary without him. That earns you a kiss.
  * Todoroki already let you have lots of freedoms as long as you didn’t leave the house, so nothing really changes. He’s a bit happier now though, taking your unwillingness to leave him as proof of your love.



  
  
  


Aizawa

  * Unlike Todoroki and Deku, who accept your inaction as proof you love them, Aizawa doesn’t trust you. He knows that people don’t normally react to being kidnapped by doing nothing. The longer you don’t try to escape the more suspicious he is. Expect heavy chains and a collar to keep you “in your place.”
  * So when a villain attacks the house, and he passes out, the last place he expected to wake up was in a hospital. Maybe an ambulance, but even that was pushing it. He’s even more surprised to find you with your head resting on the bed.
  * Why were you there? You weren’t wearing your collar, you didn’t need to be by his side. You could have gotten away and found a safe place to be by now. This is the first time since he’s kidnapped you that he thinks that maybe, MAYBE you’re not pretending and DO want to be with him.
  * That’s cemented when you wake up, relieved to see him awake and okay. Blushing you tell him how you called for help- and also mention that the EMTs who responded are now slightly disturbed by Eraserhead’s kinky home life.
  * “I had to give some reason as to why I was chained up!”
  * “Why not say the truth?”
  * “…I… I don’t want to be separated from you.”
  * After he’s released, Aizawa is 100% sure that you don’t intend to leave him. He still doesn’t want you going out, but hey, no chains!
  * Unless you ask for them ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)




	16. Darling with low self esteem HCs: Deku, Bakugou, Todoroki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: How would yandere deku, bakugo and todoroki react if their s/o always used self deprecating jokes. Like, "Hey look it's me" while pointing to trash can. "My only regret in life is learing to breath". Random villan: if you move i will kill you! S/o: *starts dancing*

You said s/o, so I’m going with them being in a relationship. I don’t know how yandere-ish these are, haha.

Deku

  * He absolutely understands using humor to cover up hurt and trauma, but he’s not happy about his darling doing that- don’t they know they’re perfect?!
  * He’s a very obsessive yandere, so he’d probably try to learn all the things his darling hates about themselves and then counteract it randomly.
  * They hate their laugh? Expect him to compliment it at every turn, and tell as many jokes and funny stories as he knows.
  * Don’t like their hair? Deku will constantly be touching it, wondering how they got it so perfect.
  * His darling makes fun of their weight? He’s going to start picking them up to cuddle. Think they’re too thin? “You’re the perfect size to hold in my arms.” Too fat? “You’re so soft, I love cuddling with you.”
  * Overall, he won’t show his yandere side too much.
  * Problems start to come up if they hurt themselves or compare themselves to others.
  * Deku WILL know as soon as his darling does something to hurt themselves- he’s just trying to keep them safe!
  * He won’t bother trying to hide he knows, coming to his darling in tears.
  * “Why would you do this to yourself, don’t you know I love you? Every time you hurt yourself you’re hurting me, too!”
  * He isn’t above guilting them into staying safe.
  * Comparing themselves to somebody else is also a no. “I wish I was as pretty as Momo.”
  * Deku will get really quiet, then say something like “I don’t want to date Momo.”
  * The next day? Momo will go up to them and mention how much she admires them. Deku doesn’t mind asking his peers for help- they’ll all work together in the future anyway! If they admire Momo, his solution is to have Momo tell them why she admires them.
  * Basically, he’ll try to confront the issues directly, but if that doesn’t work, guilt his darling into at least keeping quiet about it. Out of sight, out of mind, right?



Bakugou

  * He’d laugh along with his darling. In fact he may even be the reason for the self-deprecating jokes, considering how often he insults them.
  * That’s only out in public, mind you. When it’s just the two of them, he’s quick to cut his darling off with a glare. “Don’t talk about yourself like that.”
  * And of course, it’s only himself and his darling who can talk like that. Anyone else who dares is going to get their ass kicked.
  * Sort of a “Only I can make them feel like shit.”
  * He makes it very apparent that they’re lucky- someone like him could do so much better than trash like them. He really wants them to be dependent on him, craving his attention.
  * Again, in public. A tsundere yandere isn’t the best combination.
  * In private he will ply them with praise, but for the same reason as he insults them- he needs them to need him.



  
  


Todoroki

  * Todoroki is a v protective boy. He’d treat his darling like royalty, so hearing them insult themselves makes him feel like he’s not taking care of them.
  * Similar to Deku, he tries to address the root of the problem
  * But he doesn’t ask, he just tries to guess, and is often confused
  * His darling doesn’t like their body? He’d buy them all the fanciest clothes.
  * He’s not a very yandere yandere, too afraid of emulating his father.
  * Instead he’ll ply his darling with gifts, trying to show that they’re worthy of his love and attention.




	17. Darling with low self esteem HCs: Bakugou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: going back to the yandere bakugou reacting to a self-deprecating reader— how would be react to her wanting to leave so he can be with someone worthy? you mentioned he would insult her and tell her she should be grateful that someone as great as him is with her. so what if she decides he’s right and tells him to date someone who’s on his league?

Bakugou would be pissed. His darling thinks she can just leave? After all the work he’s put into her? It would really depend on if they were in public or not. Because in private he’s not mean at all.

He’d sneer at her attempts to leave. “You think you can just leave? After all the work I’ve put into making you better?” He’d make it clear that NOBODY is on his level, and he’s intentionally making her better. Isn’t she lucky he chose her? He’ll turn her into a woman worthy of him. Somehow.

If she still decides to leave, you can bet he’d stalk her. Arrange several “accidents” to happen to her, always stepping in at the last minute with a growl to save her or clean up her mess. “I can’t let you out of my sight. Without me you’re a mess. What kind of hero would I be if I left you alone?”

When that doesn’t work, expect him to give in and finally kidnap his darling. He’d been putting it off because she was already his, but now that she isn’t, he has no choice. One of those “accidents” would involve a kidnapping… he’d “bravely” “rescue” her from her “kidnappers” (hired thugs) before killing them and burning the place down. Such a shame she was never found. She’d come to tied to his bed, still half-asleep from whatever drugs were forced into her system.

“If you hadn’t tried to leave you wouldn’t have made me do this. Now you’re never going anywhere again…”


	18. Mind controlled darling HCs: Deku, Bakugou, Shigaraki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Oooh, idea. How would yandere deku, shigaraki and bakugo react if a villian with a mind control quirk forced their darlings to fight them. Only for their darling to be greatly injured afterward?

Deku

See, this is why you need to be kept safe! At least, that’s what he thinks as he watches over you in the hospital. But while it’s actually happening? He’s sobbing, doing anything to break you out of it. If he can he’ll attack the villain first, unable to bring himself to hurt you. But he can’t let anyone else hurt you either… he’ll take more than a few hits trying to calm you down. When it becomes clear that he can’t break you out without hurting you, he’ll go for things more easily fixed, like broken limbs.

While you’re recovering, he’ll be by your side 24/7. Anything he can do for you he will- regardless of what you want. He’ll insist on bathing you, saying that you don’t trust others, and you’re too drugged to say otherwise, if you even hear him say it. But he won’t try anything funny- you’re injured and need to get better!

He’ll take you “home” once you’ve been discharged… his home. It’s far too dangerous for you to continue as you are! You could get hurt again. You could die. Somebody else could take you. No, it’s much safer for him to watch over you.

Shigaraki

He’s pissed. At you, at this no-name villain who’s touching his darling, at everything. The villain will die. Slowly and painfully. Shigaraki will torture them, even if they let you go or have you get in the way.

Shiggy isn’t above hurting his darling to teach you, so he looks at this as just another lesson. Maybe now you’ll learn that you’re better off under his protection and staying inside. If you have to lose a finger or two… well, Sensei can always regrow them.

Don’t expect to ever be let outside again. You lost those privileges when you let that scum control you. Shigaraki will be nice enough while you’re recovering, mind- you’ve been punished enough, and he WAS actually worried. But any freedoms you had? Gone.

Bakugou

Angery boi. Mostly at the villain, though quite a bit at you, too. He trusts you alone for ONE DAY and you go and get yourself mind controlled. This is why he can’t take you anywhere. And now you need him to rescue you. Typical.

He says all that to you and the villain. Half to intimidate the villain and maybe snap you out of it, and half because he means it. Expect to wake up with severe burns and broken bones. Even if you are his darling, he won’t go easy on you.

But once the two of you are alone, expect choked apologies and gentle kisses. Don’t go anywhere without him again, he could have protected you. He doesn’t WANT to hurt you when he doesn’t need to, but he had no choice.


	19. Introverted darling HCs: Mic, Aizawa, All Might, Vlad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Can I get Mic, Aizawa, and either Vlad King or All Might with an introverted darling who hates attention?

You get all four!

…I apparently only write soft Yandere HCs…

Present Mic

It’s a real shame you hate attention, because you’re going to get a lot of it! When he’s with you, all of Mic’s attention is on you. You’re the most important thing in his world! Which means that, consequently, he talks about you a lot. To his fans, to his coworkers, to the press- you’re practically as famous as him. Not that anybody has ever really seen you… but that’s less him respecting your need for privacy and more wanting to keep you all to himself.

Aizawa

Aizawa completely understands not wanting attention… but you don’t mean from him, right? He’s a very clingy and aggressive yandere, but while he wants to be with you, that doesn’t always mean he’s interacting with you. He’s like a cat. He just wants to be near you. Very near you. But don’t expect him to let you leave his side if you’re out in public.

Vlad King (Yay!)

Kan is a very sweet yandere. Everybody needs time to themselves! He’d make sure you had at least an hour or two of “me time” every day, though he’s hesitant to leave you by yourself. So expect him to be in the same room with you, though he’ll be doing grading or reading. If he does leave you by yourself, you’ll be chained to something so you can’t run away- at least until you earn his trust.

All Might

Like Aizawa, All Might is very clingy. Expect him to let you be alone… for about five minutes at a time. He’ll constantly be checking to see if you want some tea, or a snack, or some company. He wants to spend time with you, but he also wants to respect you… poor guy.


	20. Yandere Geralt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Geralt HC’s? Uhhh SFW and NSFW please?

So I started watching The Witcher on Netflix and I am OBSESSED. Geralt was hot enough in the Witcher 3, but in the tv show? 👌😤💦😩💦

Might add Yennefer, Triss, and Jaskier later, though I have a hard time imagining Jaskier as a yandere. Also I’m hella nervous to post this, haha.

# Geralt of Rivia

## SFW

  * Everyone says Witchers can’t feel, but that’s a lie. Geralt’s emotions are just… muted
  * But his love for you burns brightly and passionately… obsessively
  * He’s never cared about his reputation before, so he takes you
  * There’s no need to lock you up, not that he really has anywhere he could keep you- you could never outrun him
  * And even if you did, Geralt has enough enemies that you would be signing your death warrant
  * He’s never deliberately cruel to you, just sometimes a bit callous
  * To be fair to him, he’s not experienced in the nuances of human contact
  * Maybe if you’re lucky, he’ll leave you at an inn while he goes off on his hunts, but never for more than a few hours. Any longer and he’ll bring you with him, leaving you with Roach
  * If you’re really lucky, he’ll bring you to Kaer Morhen and leave you there while going on his hunts, though he hates to be away from you
  * Roach, by the way, is intensely loyal to Geralt, so good luck getting away on her
  * He loves having you bandage his wounds when he returns from a hunt
  * Then he’ll pull you into his lap to cuddle, regaling you with stories of past hunts
  * He’s actually quite affectionate, constantly holding you close to him when he can
  * Good luck tricking him or killing him- besides, even if you did, you’d be left all alone and in danger



## NSFW

  * Geralt is a horny, horny man
  * After all, it’s not like he can leave you with a child if you’re female. Or male, I guess. Or non-binary. Listen, no kids are involved, you can’t have his baby, he’s infertile
  * Expect a lot of sex from him- in the bath, against a wall, against trees, in your tent. Everywhere
  * He’ll occasionally give you sweet, gentle sex, but most of it is rough and hard
  * That enhanced stamina and strength really come into play now
  * He has no problem fucking you until you pass out, and then he’ll keep going until he’s satiated
  * But don’t think that means he ignores your pleasure
  * Geralt will literally make you cum so much you pass out
  * He loves the tearful look on your face as you pushes you to orgasm again and again
  * He’ll cover you in bite marks and bruises to show you and the world who you belong to
  * This man will go down on you, make no mistake




	21. Valentine’s Day Special: Present Mic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Present mic confessing to pro hero darling on his radio show and using all the attention from the media and fans to push them into "giving him a chance"?

“Gooood Morning, listeners! And what a morning indeed, because it’s Valentine’s Day! Hope you got your sweetheart a gift! And for all you singles out there, don’t despair! You never know when your chance at love will come rockin’ by! We got a special treat for you this morning- a surprise visit from the butterfly of love themselves, the one and only Romance Hero, Love Bug! And let me tell you, listeners, they’re the only bug I’d let in my home. After that we have some-CLICK”

You turned the radio off with a groan, irritation making you press the power button with a bit more force than necessary. This morning had been a disaster, and whenever it was brought up, they HAD to play the whole interview. From Mic’s annoying “Good Morning” right up to his “heartfelt” confession of love. Always GUSHING about how “romantic” and “sweet” it was. How the media couldn’t wait to “see the new couple!”

Nobody said anything about how your voice had trembled as you’d agreed to the date, or all the phone calls the station had gotten, urging you to say yes to Mic’s request. Nobody talked about how… coercive it was to ask a small time hero like yourself out on an international radio program. Of course you said yes! Like you were going to say no when literally thousands of people were listening! That would have ended your career and then some.

And of course, nobody but you knew of how Mic’s eyes had glinted, or how you’d politely turned down his flirtations before. He had you trapped. The doorbell to your apartment rang, and dread settled in your gut. Sure enough, Mic was standing outside, waiting for you. You didn’t have a chance to ask him how he knew where your apartment was before he dragged you out, his grip like an iron band around your wrist.

“Oh darling… we’re going to be so perfect together.”


	22. Valentine’s Day Special: FatGum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your favourite bnha yandere comes home to see their darling and kitchen in the wild mix of dough and chocolate, because darling is a disaster cook, who wanted to suprise them with a valentine cookies or cake?

My favorite yandere? That’s gotta be FatGum!! And this is such a cute prompt!!  
I’m sorry this isn’t very good 🙁  
——————

“Darlin’, I’m home early!” You heard the door shut and Taishiro’s voice ring through the apartment. Dread pooled in your gut, and you scrambled to hide as much of the mess in the kitchen as you could. For a few seconds there was silence. “Darlin’?? Where are ya?” Taishiro’s voice had an edge to it, and you quickly stumbled out of the kitchen, forcing a smile.

“I’m here! Sorry, I was just uh, busy. Yeah.” You said, assuring him, watching as his shoulders slumped in relief at seeing you. Seconds later, a huge mixed bouquet was shoved into your arms. Taishiro pulled you into a warm hug, nuzzling you sweetly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, darlin’! I saw these at the store and just had to get ‘em for ya!” He crooned, and you snuggled back, breathing in the sweet blossom’s scents.

“They’re lovely…! Thank you Taishiro!” Balancing on your tiptoes, you placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Or, you tried to, at least. At the last minute Taishiro pulled away, sniffing the air.

“You smell somethin’ burnin’?” He asks, and you gasp, shoving the bouquet back at him before running back to the kitchen. How could you have forgotten the cookies?! You stare in dismay at the misshapen and burned lumps. So much for surprising Taishiro with fresh baked goodies, and it wasn’t like you could go out and buy him something. You felt tears gathering in the corner of your eyes, and you let out a sniffle.

“Darlin’? What ‘cha crying for?” Instantly Taishiro is by your side, comforting you.

“I-I wanted to make you s-something for Valentine’s Day, b-but I kept burning everything, and now I’ve b-burned these ones, too!” You hiccup, hot tears sliding down your face. He quickly takes the tray from you, gently pulling you close.

“I’m just happy ya thought of makin’ me anythin’ at all. That’s the best gift ya could ever get me… knowing ya love me as much as I love ya, darlin’.”


	23. Valentine’s Day Special: Deku HC’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine how angry izuku would be if he found out his crush didnt like valentines day becuse last year someone decided to play a prank on them. (Like ask them to meet them somewhere then dump a huge bucket of ice water on their head)

Oh Izuku would be furious! Sure, people used to play pranks like that on him when he was in middle school, but this is _his_ darling. How dare they!

## 💚 **Izuku Midoriya** 💚

  * When he hears about how an upperclassman broke your heart in your first year of UA, Izuku is livid
  * You’re all third years now, but the mental scars remain, and you sneer at anyone’s attempts at romancing you on Valentine’s Day
  * Izuku knows better though
  * He invites you out to the park- just as friends, he says! Just two single buddies chilling together
  * And it’s great! Nothing romantic about it! You walk, feed ducks, maybe have a snowball fight, and talk about your favorite heroes
  * Then Izuku leads you to a hidden, out of the way shed, saying there’s a surprise for you. He’s sure you’re going to love it.
  * There, tied up inside, is the upperclassman, bruised and bloody
  * Izuku gives his sunshine smile “Now you can hurt them just like they hurt you!”
  * His eyes get hazy as he closes the door “Nobody will ever hurt you again… not while I’m here.”




	24. Valentine’s Day Special: Shinsou HC’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I request HCS of Yandere shinsou with a darling who doesn't care about his yandere tendencies and still accepts him? HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAYY!!

Happy Valentine’s Day to you as well!!

## 💜 Shinsou Hitoshi 💜

  * Shinsou loves how you like his possessive side- he’ll get extra protective of you sometimes, just to rile you up
  * He likes to slip you sleeping pills and then cuddle with you- holding your unresponsive body just does it for him
  * You’ll wake up a few hours later with no memory of how you got home or to his house, but you trust him to protect you
  * He’ll never hurt you, and he’s always so gentle with you- you feel protected and safe when you wake up in his arms
  * It’s so _easy_ to never have to pick what you’re going to wear or eat- Shinsou does it all for you, you can just sit back and relax
  * You know that anyone who ever bothers you will end up mysteriously disappearing for a few days, only to reappear with no memory of who they are




	25. Valentine’s Day Special: EraserMic HC’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe something soft with Yan!Erasermic X reader for Valentine’s Day? Maybe things in the household are calm for once and it’s like a breath of fresh air.

I’m doing HCs because for the life of me I can’t write this.

## 🖤 EraserMic 💛

  * For once they let you sleep in, not waking you up with smothering kisses and hugs
  * A simple breakfast of eggs is waiting for you when you finally get up- simple, but so good
  * They both have work, so you’re on your own most of the day
  * They both only call you once, to make sure you’re okay- normally they call you after every class
  * Hizashi left you rice balls for lunch, your favorite!
  * They just give you the chance to chill all day
  * They come home bearing chocolates and flowers for you
  * For dinner they order out, and you all eat watching a movie
  * So not different than most nights, but you’re in a better mood than usual, so you’re a bit more cuddly
  * They let you fall asleep on the sofa, cuddled up close




	26. Parental and Platonic Yandere EraserMic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere erasermic who wanted a kid, so they kidnap one of their students? Maybe reader accepts it because they don't have a good home life? Happy Valentine's day!!

I’ve never written a platonic Yandere so,,, good luck to me?  
  


“Sensei? Where are we going?” You asked Aizawa-sensei, trying to keep your voice from shaking.Last thing you remembered was accepting a can of coffee from him after training… and now you were wrapped in his capture weapon, gently being carried in his arms down a dark hall.

“Home.” He answered back, stopping outside a door. Seconds later, it swung open, revealing-

“Mic-sensei?” You blinked at the blond man in confusion as your homeroom teacher carried you into a brightly lit apartment.

“Hey, welcome home you two!” Mic-sensei leaned forward and placed a kiss on Aizawa’s cheek before ruffling your hair. What was going on?

Aizawa set you down gently, then unwrapped you, frowning at the red marks on your wrists. When you started to rub at them he hissed, batting your hands away. Before you could say anything, he guided you towards a table laden with food- your stomach grumbled hungrily.

“Ah, wash your hands before you eat, Y/N!” Mic chided, shooing you towards the kitchen sink. Confused, you let him, washing your hands before returning to the table.

“So your father and I wanted to talk to you about how much you’ve been training.” Aizawa said as soon as you sat down. Your heart dropped, thinking of your father. Was he angry? Why wasn’t he here then?

“That’s right, kiddo! We think that you’re training too much! You should be spending more time with us, at home!” Mic cut in, shaking his chopsticks at you. You blinked.

“What.”

“You’re our kid, Y/N. We want you to be happy.”

  
You stared at them in shock- they didn’t seem to notice… but then your world tipped sideways. Just before you hit the ground someone caught you, gently setting you down.

  
“Don’t worry Y/N. We’ll be the best parents ever… we’ll take care of you.”


	27. Valentine’s Day Special: Dabi HC’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Dabi knows his darling hates Valentine’s Day but he figures out it’s because the love of her life broke her heart. Like, she started crying in her room because she thought of it and her quirk lashed out at him or smth.

I’m giving his darling a relatively harmless light quirk

# 💙 Dabi 🔥

  * Dabi first realized something was wrong because you seemed unusually listless the morning of Valentine’s Day- you didn’t resist his good morning hug, staring at the wall with blank eyes
  * You absolutely refused to touch the breakfast of pancakes he made, not even picking at the meal
  * And when he mentioned maybe taking you outside for a walk, as a treat, you didn’t react at all. You _loved_ walks
  * As soon as he mentioned it being Valentine’s Day, you glared are him
  * “I’d rather just stay here!” You snapped, ribbons of light shooting out from your body
  * You never lost control of your quirk like that- and then you started crying
  * Dabi quickly shushed you, wrapping you in a warm hug
  * “Shhh, shhh, it’s okay sweetheart. We can stay in.” He crooned
  * After putting you to bed, Dabi did some research- it didn’t take long for him to find out you’d been dumped by your fiancé on Valentine’s Day
  * …That asshole was going to pay. They broke your heart, so now Dabi was going to break them




	28. Werewolf Aizawa

So, I lost the ask for this, but it basically asked for Yandere Werewolf Aizawa and Little Red Riding Hood Reader- I hope you enjoy!  
***  
CW: Non-con, knotting, slight blood, choking, kidnapping, past murder

You were being followed. You were running through the woods as fast as you could, even though your cloak kept getting caught on branches and snagged by bushes. You refused to take it off though… it was all you had left from your grandmother now that she was… you’d think about that later, when you were safe. If that ever happened. You’d abandoned the path long ago, hoping to lose your pursuer in the tangled underbrush, but they were unaffected, crashing through the brambles that grabbed at you. You’ll never get free in time, and tears spring into your eyes.

‘I’ll be joining you soon, grandma.’

Something crashes into your back, finally freeing you from the bush. You roll once, landing on your back, a weight easily pinning you to the ground. Bracing for pain you close your eyes… but the pain never comes. All you can feel is the weight, pinning you down, and hear soft breathing. Hesitantly, you open your eyes. Sitting on top of you in a man you’ve seen around town- even talked to once or twice.

“Aizawa?” Your voice cracks, and he grins at you. You shiver- his mouth is full of razor sharp fangs… in fact, as you look at him, you notice he looks more scruffy than usual; his hair is shaggier, his clothes torn and frayed… and two furry triangles sit on top of his head, twitching. Fear dries out your mouth as you stare at the tail wagging behind him… your grandmother warned you there were werewolves in the forest, but you never believed her. Yet here you were, pinned underneath one. You swallow your fear and try to speak again. “Aizawa… what…”

You don’t get to finish, as dry, chapped lips slam into yours, taking you by surprise. His tongue prods at your lips, but you refuse to open your mouth. Above you there’s a sigh, and Aizawa pulls away. His golden eyes gleam as he eyes you, making you feel like a piece of meat on display.

“Y/N… You sure took your sweet time getting here. I was beginning to think you’d forgotten about your dear old granny.” He rumbles, brushing his hair out of his face- you notice he has dangerous looking claws, and you remember the claw marks all around your grandmother’s corpse. More tears form in your eyes, but Aizawa wipes them away with a sympathetic sound. “I tried to keep her alive as long as possible, but you just took so long, darling. I got bored.”

You try to throw him off, but he’s far heavier than you, and only rolls his hips into yours as you buck up. Ignoring the object poking into your hips you give him your best glare.

“You’re a monster!” You snap, but he only laughs. With the sound of tearing fabric your blouse is in shreds, stinging scratches covering your torso. Maintaining eye contact he slowly slides down your body before licking at the beads of blood oozing from the scratches. You gasp, automatically trying to push him away. He doesn’t budge, licking each scratch with long, slow strokes. Still watching you, he moves to one of your nipples, sucking on it gently as you struggle harder. Finally, he pulls away.

“What gave me away?” He says, hands at the hem of your skirt. “Was it the ears?” One claw slices through the waistband. “The tail?” It moves down further, tearing through the fabric. “The fangs, claws?” He slices a neat line down your skirt as you try in vain to push him away, tears forming in your eyes. This couldn’t be happening. “Is it the fact I’m going to have my way with you? That this time tomorrow you’ll be tied up in my den, full of my seed while those annoyances you call friends search the forest for you?” Your underwear is next, and you can’t stop him from ripping them off, so instead you struggle to get away, but his weight pins you down.

“Stop, please!” You sob out, pushing at his chest with your hands. You don’t want this, you want to go home, but you aren’t strong enough. Aizawa’s rough hands pin your hips before he slides down your body. A puff of warm air on your crotch is the only warning you get before his tongue licks up and through your folds. Your hands fist in his hair as you let out a startled moan, your hips bucking forward instinctively.

You catch a glimpse of fangs as Aizawa grins, and then his tongue is lapping at your entrance. It’s impossible to deny how good it feels, your body heating up as his skillful tongue pushes inside you. His nose nudges against your clit, making your hips buck up.

“N-noo… stop!” You whimper, but he ignores you, the slippery muscle sliding in and out of you at a faster speed. By this point you don’t know if you’re trying to push him away or pull him closer as you feel your orgasm building. It hits like a tidal wave, and Aizawa watches with a smirk as you fall apart. Coming down from your post-orgasmic haze, you’re distantly aware of the sound of cloth and metal, but you don’t pay it much mind.

Your instincts are still screaming at you to run, but your legs feel weak, and you don’t think you can stand, even if you tried. Then warm, rough hands are grasping your hips again, and you open your eyes. Aizawa grins wolfishly down at you, eyes glittering. Something pushes at your entrance.

Before you can react, his hips jerk forward and his dick forces itself inside you, burning and stinging as you’re forced to accept his massive member. You scream, but it’s muffled when he forcefully kisses you. Tearing your mouth away you sob, tears flowing down your cheeks. You don’t want this!

“Shh, calm down Y/N, it’s okay.” Aizawa gently licks away your tears, softly shushing you. He hasn’t moved yet, almost like he’s waiting for you to adjust. Finally he digs his claws into your hips and starts to slowly pull out before slamming back in. You hiss in pain, but that doesn’t stop him.

From there his thrusts speed up, flesh hitting flesh with a wet sound- and you can’t deny the heat that’s building in your groin. Each thrust hits something inside of you that sends sparks of molten electricity through your body, and his claws dig into your hips more.

“Mine. My mate. Mine.” Aizawa chants over and over again, something pushing at your entrance. With a snarl and a particularly rough thrust, that something forces its way into you. His hips still, and you can feel liquid heat filling you up. Whining, you try to push him away, but he refuses to move, content to bask in the afterglow- and leave you squirming with arousal.

You open your mouth to complain, but all that comes out is a choking noise when he presses his hand against your throat. You claw at his hand, at him, at the ground as your body cries out for air, choking on your own tongue.

Aizawa runs a soothing hand through your hair, like he isn’t choking you.

“Sleep now, mate… sleep.”

Your body gives you no choice, and you succumb to darkness, fearing what your awakening will be like.


	29. Bakugou and Deku HC’s with Vigilante Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hcs for Izuku or Bakugou learning that their sweet civillian s/o is actually vigilante, that constantly taunts them?

## 💚Izuku🐇

  * Izuku is terrified for your safety, even more so than usual
  * He’s seen just how dangerous the fights you (as a vigilante) get in!
  * To think that his darling angel has been doing that for so long without telling him!!
  * He’ll talk to you about it, of course- he wants an honest, open relationship after all
  * He’s not mad, he promises- he completely understands that you want to help people! He wishes you’d picked a different way though…
  * He’s not going to stop you, though. At first…
  * Oh darn, this vigilante is too fast for him to catch, he says, not even trying and letting you get away
  * At home he’ll check over your injuries
  * But the more battered and bruised you get, the more his concern grows
  * Is it really okay for him to be letting you just run around the city and fight crime?
  * After a particularly nasty battle you’ll wake up chained to the bed
  * Just for a little while, Izuku swears! Just until you heal completely
  * He just wants you to be safe…



## 💥Bakugou🧡

  * He’s pissed! How dare you keep this from him?!
  * How dare you taunt him like that, too??
  * Bakugou demands you tell him when and where you’re going from then on!
  * He says it’s so you don’t keep doing your vigilante work, he can’t let his girlfriend do something so illegal
  * But you can tell it’s also because he’s worried about you, silently fretting over every bump and bruise you get
  * If you keep being a vigilante, you better be prepared to face his full fury- he will NEVER go easy on you in a fight
  * And then that evening he’ll quietly patch up the injuries he gave you
  * It doesn’t take much for him to decide you need to stop- an encounter with another hero is all the reason he needs
  * He’ll drug you so you can’t leave, keeping you locked up in the room you two share
  * It’s just safer for you




	30. Valentine’s Day Special: Deku HC’s II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If its not too late can I ask for headcanons for izuku where he catches his darling on Valentine's day and when she wakes up realizing what's happening she cries tears of joy and repeatedly kissing his cheeks because she seemed to believe no one cared but Izuku did and maybe his reaction to the way shes acting?

## 💚Izuku💚

  * At first he’s really worried! Why are you crying? Did he hurt you?
  * Once you explain he’ll feel much better, pulling you close for a hug
  * He’s so sorry he made you think he didn’t care, of course he cares!
  * He’ll revel in your love and affection, kissing you back
  * He promises he’ll never make you feel like he doesn’t care again
  * You’re the most important thing in the whole world to him- in fact, you ARE his whole world
  * He will absolutely do the “Look I can carry the whole world” while picking you up thing
  * He’ll give you so much love and affection you might end up sick of it




	31. Geralt HC’s II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you write some headcanons for yandere Geralt from Witcher? Thanks.

Yes of course!!

# ⚔️Geralt of Rivia 🐎

  * Geralt met you after saving you from a vampire- you didn’t stink of fear when you saw your savior, kindly thanking him
  * You even looked after his wounds, showing him more kindness than your entire village. Right away, he was smitten
  * You easily believed his lies when he said the village was gone, wiped out by the vampires- you didn’t even want to check
  * He sets his path for Kaer Morhen, telling you that he knows a place you’ll be safe
  * Once there, he locks you in one of the many rooms, swearing to keep you protected
  * Still you aren’t frightened of him- angry yes, but he’s never hurt you, and is always so gentle when touching you, like you might break
  * He’d never force himself on you, he isn’t a monster
  * You only ever see him and an old Witcher who won’t speak to you… you miss Geralt when he leaves
  * So when Geralt comes back, you throw yourself at him. He just gently holds you, grinning into your hair




	32. Dabi HC’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya 0u0 I love how you write everyone without it seeming ooc! May I please have some general Dabi headcannons? Thank you for sharing your lovely writing with us all ^u^

Ahh, thank you for saying it’s lovely! And that you think they’re all in character,,, I’m 😭

# 🔥 Dabi 💙

(I headcanon him as Todoroki Touya sooo,,,,)

  * Dabi’s determined to never treat you like his father treated his mother, so expect him to be gentle with you
  * He’s overprotective of you, almost smothering you with affection
  * Dabi won’t force himself on you, he wants you to come to him of your own volition… but he’ll take advantage of you if you’re drunk
  * If you disobey him expect lots of sad looks and double talk,,, but he’ll never raise his hand against you
  * He wants to introduce you to his family so badly- yes, he’s a villain, but he KNOWS they’d love you, and maybe they’d trust him a bit more,,,
  * Dabi loves cooking you dinner! He’s actually pretty good at it, too! He thinks it’s romantic- just the two of you, cozied up on the futon you sleep on as he feeds you bites of food….




	33. Generic Yandere Witcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you can read this as your favorite Witcher being a yandere, but the truth is I didn’t write it with any of them in mind

The witcher was here again. You could feel his eyes on you as you wiped down the tables in the tavern- sure enough, when you glanced up those golden eyes were staring at you. You flushed and looked back down at the table you were cleaning.

The entire evening you could feel him watching you, making you feel like a trapped animal. Your only reprieve from his piercing stare was quick trips into the back of the place for food or drink. By closing time, who could blame you if you were a nervous wreck?

The witcher was the last one to leave, slipping out before you were asked to chase him out, thankfully, leaving his payment on the table. Still, it felt like he hadn’t left, and you found yourself glancing over to the corner he had occupied as you helped the barkeep finish tidying up. He bid you a fond farewell as you left, stepping into the chilly night, and you said you’d see him tomorrow.

The streets of your little village were empty and dark as you headed home, and normally the solitude was comforting. But not tonight. Tonight you wished for someone to be walking by your side, keeping you safe from the ideas that lurked in the dark corners of your mind. Keeping the idea that you weren’t alone at bay.

You never made it home.

You were only a few steps away when the feeling of being watched by something inhuman came back, more intense than ever. You could practically smell the leather the witcher wore, only realizing your mistake once a hand was covering your mouth and you were pulled back against a broad chest.

“My darling treasure…” A gruff voice panted in your ear, the witcher ignoring your struggles to nose at your neck, a quiet growl rumbling it’s way through his chest as he nuzzles you. You’re not getting enough air, struggling as you are. Your strength leaves you and you collapse back against him. There’s no getting away from the predator that has you, and as you succumb to darkness, you know that those golden eyes are going to be watching you from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this please give me some feedback, I usually write from prompts, haha

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to upload my fics here, so it’s not just on my Tumblr
> 
> Speaking of: Find me on [Tumblr](https://yandereyanderedreams.tumblr.com/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Angel He Can't Have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580077) by [Fandom_Central_Director](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Central_Director/pseuds/Fandom_Central_Director)




End file.
